


【娜俊】野狗

by Sparkle323



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M, renmin/jaemren
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle323/pseuds/Sparkle323
Relationships: 娜俊
Kudos: 20





	【娜俊】野狗

*双性设定  
*请勿上升真人

（1）

黄仁俊不敢出声。

木质的衣柜，透过镂空的雕花，正好是这小出租屋唯一的床。

黄仁俊捂紧了嘴，连呼吸都缓慢到只有游丝。

新烫了一头木马卷的女友娇笑着在床上扭动，身上是一位未曾谋面的男人。从未听过的艳词从那张红润的嘴唇里吐出来，引诱得粉色头发的男人愈发激动。

震惊过后，黄仁俊只是尽力地维持着原本的姿势，然后将头转向另一边。可即便这样，他还是听得见男人低沉的喘息。

太可怕了，黄仁俊闭上眼，用手盖紧发红的耳朵。

那个不该属于男性的器官，开始慢慢地湿润。

流动的触感让黄仁俊感到反胃，比起被背叛的事实，身体的异样让他更为恐惧。

可怕的凌迟不知进行了多久，终于在两人满足的喟叹中结束。

那个男人穿好了衣服，才终于有时间看清他所在的位置。窄小的卧室比家里的厨房还要逼仄，倒是挂在床头的油画让他有了些兴趣。

明亮的色彩描绘的是方才被他肆意掌控的女人，在温暖的阳光中笑靥如花。

沉浸在余韵中的女人坐了起来，猫儿似的靠到男人身边。

男人不着痕迹地退开，然后绅士地提出离去。

女人送他下楼，黄仁俊抓住这个机会，发疯似的逃出了小出租屋。

（2）

黄仁俊提出了分手，女友没有异议，收拾了自己的东西便离开他们短暂居住过的“家”。

其实早该这样，黄仁俊坐在空落落的房间里发呆。

女友是个讨喜的女孩子，大学里追她的人也不少。但她偏偏在路过美术系的时候看上了安静坐在画板前的黄仁俊。

她不介意黄仁俊的被动，不介意他讨厌身体接触，不介意他没有钱，不介意他没有情趣。

“其实……我没法当男人。”黄仁俊曾用这样的理由拒绝她。

她说没关系，我们去医院看看。就算看不好，我也喜欢你。

黄仁俊厌恶医院，厌恶消毒剂的味道和别人探寻的眼光。但不得不承认，那一瞬间他感动了。在一起不长不短也有两年，他说了无数次谢谢，却从没说过我爱你。

（3）

门口响起了咚咚的声音，黄仁俊开门，却是那个粉色头发的男人。

“她已经走了。”面对着勉强算情敌的人，黄仁俊面色不佳。

“我是来找你的。”那个男人猛地抱住他的腰，几步抬进了卧室。

镇压，撕扯。

黄仁俊觉得眼前的人就像一条野狗。

为什么会变成这样，黄仁俊真的不明白。

从赤裸的肌肤上可以感受到灼热的气息，那个男人像是一个物件般摆弄着他的秘处。

他用尽全身的力气想推开他，像是困住的野兽般声嘶力竭地大吼。男人却只是压制住了他的双臂，然后毫无慈悲地一挺而入。

意外地没有痛感，男人缓缓动了起来。

他说：“宝贝儿你好热。”

他问：“喜欢吗宝贝儿？”

是黄仁俊曾经在衣柜里听过的句子。

睁眼，是无尽的夜。

黄仁俊大口喘息着，身边没有任何人的踪迹。润湿的身体让他感到不适，却不及潺潺细流的下身让人心悸。

打开灯，时针指着三点。

明天就是他的画展出的重要日子，费心准备了半年，节衣缩食就为了这一天。他曾对女友承诺，一定会让她过上好日子。对于那个付出太多的女人，他总是满怀愧疚。然而在无法束缚的梦中，他却贪恋着霸占了女友的男人。

自己大概是个变态。

重新洗了个澡，黄仁俊对着蒙了一层水雾的镜子表演微笑。

得笑，黄仁俊，无论明天结果如何，你得笑。

（4）

画展并不是他一个人的画展，罗列的画作摆放在墙面，提供给路人以及未来可能的资助者观赏。

黄仁俊坐在离自己的画作稍远的地方，看着人来人往，或是停下评头论足，或是路过不屑一顾。

馆长领着几人一路看了过来，黄仁俊抬头，为首那人西装革履，身材高挑，粉色的头发在一众乌黑中显得格外刺眼。

命运大概很爱开黄仁俊的玩笑，先是给了他一个这样的身体，然后让他用这样的身体去面对那样一个完美无缺的男人。

馆长带着那堆人走了过来，面上堆积的褶皱里透露着谄媚。

“罗先生，这就是仁俊。”馆长一脸恳切地介绍道。

这就是？

黄仁俊听出了一丝异样。

“您好。”黄仁俊低着头，伸出的手有些颤抖。

那个男人竟然笑了，只是笑声也让人晕眩。

“不好意思，仁俊有点认生。”馆长解释道。

男人点了点头，伸手回握，“你好，我是罗渽民。”

（5）

洗手。

必须把手洗干净。

黄仁俊躲在卫生间，拼命地按压洗手液的喷头。

馆长知道他在那里，敲了门道：“仁俊，你快出来。”

黄仁俊冲干净手上的泡沫，含胸驼背走了出来。

他被选中了。

馆长笑意盈盈地道。

被罗渽民。

黄仁俊不敢置信。

馆长递出了酒店的房卡，“去吧，以后你的画兴许能挂到Gagosian Gallery里。”

（6）

黄仁俊动心了。

捏着房卡站在门前，黄仁俊深吸了一口气。

开门，是高贵典雅的装潢，走进去却没有任何人。

那个人也许正在接见其他的“画师”，这个点大概还轮不到他。

黄仁俊不知道自己是失望还是松了一口气，拉开了封闭的窗帘，坐在阳台观赏错落有致的绿地。

开门的声音像是一串警铃，黄仁俊受惊地转头，便见那个粉色头发的男人走了进来。

“来得那么快？”罗渽民似乎在嘲笑他。

不过在他决定拿过那张房卡开始，他的人生注定备受嘲讽。

黄仁俊没有说话，直直地看着罗渽民向他走来。

罗渽民很高，特别是黄仁俊坐在椅子上看他时，更觉得像是一座山朝他压来。罗渽民弯下身子，一把将那个瘦弱的男人抱了起来。

关上落地窗，拉紧帘子。

密闭的空间让黄仁俊开始害怕，“罗先生，不是这样的，我只是听说您喜欢我的画……”

“唔~我喜欢你的画。”罗渽民仿佛哄骗小孩子似的压在他的两侧。

“对……我不想……”黄仁俊拉紧了衣服，当真是一副贞洁烈女的模样。

真正的贞洁烈女可不会走进这个房间，罗渽民的嘴角浮起一丝不屑。适当的拒绝可以当做情趣，装得过头可就没意思了。

“你接下来的表现，决定着我对你的画作的喜爱程度。”罗渽民抛出了鱼饵。

黄仁俊拉着衣服的手稍微松开了些，罗渽民满意地勾起嘴角，脱开衬衫透出健壮的上身。

他真的很漂亮，漂亮得可以杀人。

在黄仁俊失神的时候，身上的遮盖物也被一层一层剥离。最后一点布料撤走之前，黄仁俊握住了那只强壮的手腕。

“后悔了？”罗渽民已经不耐烦。

“不……”黄仁俊也不知道自己怎么会说出这样的话。他的自尊催促着他离开，从心底最深处却涌动着无法抑制的潮流。

或许他想要的是对背叛自己的女友的背叛。

又或许，他想要这个男人。

“我……我不太正常。”黄仁俊颤抖着道。

“嗯？”男人的耐心在逐渐衰退。

“你……你摸摸看。”黄仁俊拉着那只手伸向了自己最为私密的地方。

小妖精还挺能作。

罗渽民正想着，却摸到了一个奇异的部位。

黄仁俊无论从外形上还是声音上都是个男人，他的里面也的确有被称为男性器官的部位，但在那之下，却小心翼翼地开着一个小口，柔软的触感让人感到新奇。

罗渽民将手伸了出来，没有再进一步的动作。

黄仁俊弯着身体，像是煮熟的虾子一般抱住自己。

完了，结束了。

不只他的画，黄仁俊这个人，都结束了。

罗渽民打开所有的灯，然后抓住弯成一团的人，迅速扯下他最后的一点遮羞布。

“不！不要看！”黄仁俊感到自己的双腿被强制打开，挣扎着想要挡住。

罗渽民的眼里却射出一股精光，狰狞的笑意在那张过于美艳的脸上显得格格不入。

罗渽民拉着那两只脚腕，将身下的人硬生生拉过来顶住他发硬的部位。

“宝贝儿，你大概不知道。”罗渽民俯身看着紧闭双眼的人，“我最喜欢的，就是‘不正常’。”

（7）

罗渽民长在一个不怎么正常的家庭，家里的女人们可以凑成一个球队，但拥有了这么多女人的父亲却要求她们为他守贞。

搔首弄姿的女人们怎么能忍得住长夜寂寞，在罗渽民开始发育之后，便用着各种理由出入他的房间。

这种事当然很快就被父亲知道，上一秒还坐在他身上呻吟的女人，下一秒就被摔在地上拳打脚踢。

那几个女人被驱逐之后，罗渽民也被送往国外。

已经尝过甜美欲望的罗渽民没有了束缚更加放浪不羁，但是只要他不染指自己的所有物，父亲对他不再过问。

在国外数年，罗渽民深深地了解到了自己的喜好——那便是摧毁。

而现在，他要摧毁眼前这个男人。

（8）

像是吞噬一般的亲吻，贴合的肌肤摩擦出灼人的热度。

黄仁俊要疯了，死守的秘密被人窥探，从未尝过欲望的身体被人抚摸。罗渽民富有耐心地流连于他的皮肤，耐心到让黄仁俊感到不满。那个羞于见人的部位早就开始发情，缓慢却毫无间歇地涌动着潮水。

“想要了宝贝儿？”罗渽民亲吻着他的耳朵，低沉的声音让耳蜗一阵发麻。

大概他真的很喜欢叫宝贝儿，但这个称呼却让黄仁俊不由自主地想起躲在衣柜里的那天。

不要这样叫我。

黄仁俊默默地想着，嘴里却只能发出无意义的呻吟。

“宝贝儿，说你想要。”罗渽民像是一个大发善心的刽子手。

黄仁俊咬紧嘴唇，不再发出任何声响。

罗渽民浅笑嫣嫣，用已经高挺的东西去蹭动那个急于饱足的入口。

“不想要？”

那个狡猾的硬物只进了一点又迅速退了出来，循环往复，让人发疯。

男人在他的耳朵吐气，模拟着欢愉的声音引诱他开口。

黄仁俊受不了，眼角逼出了水痕。

“弄疼我！弄坏我！”

喊出这一句的瞬间，那个使坏的玩意儿终于如愿冲进了他的甬道。

果然很疼。

黄仁俊憋了很久，哭声终于破口而出。

罗渽民大约还没那么禽兽，停在那里许久，一点一点地吻着他的眼泪。包裹着他的地方慢慢放松下来，他才开始缓缓动作，逗弄一样的，却透着一股不可抗拒的压迫。

黄仁俊哭得更厉害了，大张着嘴，求生一般用力呼吸。

罗渽民松开了最后的阀门，用原始的欲望去填补他的空虚。

惨叫声逐渐变得婉转，黄仁俊已经看不清眼前，只是学着跟随身上之人的节奏。

罗渽民是个喜欢调情的人，在他耳边说着羞人的话语，一点不漏地诉说着那柔软之处的反应。  
黄仁俊对于情爱本来就很生疏，几番折磨下来早就没了理智，忽地挺起了腰，像是饿久了的狗，张牙舞爪地咬紧了给予他无上快乐的东西。狠狠吞吐，然后尖叫，高潮。

黄仁俊脱力地沉下了腰，他觉得大概下一秒他就会死了，死于高热，死于狂喜。

罗渽民坚硬的物件还埋在他体内，但是道貌岸然的先生停下了动作，静静等他从云端回到现实。

黄仁俊理智回笼，比起羞耻，抽动的下体却继续叫嚣着饥渴。

没了最开始的畏惧，黄仁俊伸出手环住罗渽民的脖子，无声地乞求着恩赐。

罗渽民狠狠地沉了进去，俯身在他耳边讲述着早就备好的故事。

“有一天我抱了一个女人。”

黄仁俊忽地觉得势头不对。

“那个女人的床头挂了一副画，画师是一个叫‘RJ’的人。”

所有的情潮迅速消退，黄仁俊赤裸的身体开始发冷。

“今天在画展上，我在一幅画上看到了同样的落款。”

原来他早就知道。

不止身体，连大脑中也一片冰凉。

“其实我见过他，他以为躲在柜子里很安全，但他不知道我发现他的时候有多激动。”

黄仁俊再也无法呼吸，方才的一切仿佛是酷刑。

“于是我想邀请他从柜子里出来。”

无情的男人。

黄仁俊终于看清了他的面目。

“成为故事的另一个主角。”

故事结束，抽插开始。身下的人却不再热忱，麻木得像一个塑胶人偶。

罗渽民笑得狠戾。

他太喜欢了，喜欢别人支离破碎的模样。

（9）

大约过了一个月，秘书将新晋画师的作品交给了老板。

西装笔挺的罗渽民看着那幅画，眉头不由得挑了起来。

那是一条纯黑的野狗，叼着不知从哪个垃圾堆里刨出来的骨头，回过头看着他，凶狠得几乎

要从画框里扑过来。

“是个好苗子。”秘书的语气里带着赞赏。

罗渽民用手撑起歪着的头，满意地勾起嘴角。

“老板，要放在哪个画廊？”秘书脑中已经开始盘算。

罗渽民笑意更深，“放在我的卧室。”

“嗯？”秘书不解。

“让他重新画一幅。”罗渽民指着那条野狗，“这个，是我的。”

【The End】


End file.
